


High Hopes (High High Hopes)

by Tata_Cookylove



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung, Drama, Fluff, Gang meets up later, Get your tea ready, Give support to them, Inspired by Kim_Min, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Is One Sided, Jimin is a snake, M/M, Possible Character Death, Smut, Sope, Sorry Not Sorry, The Last of Us - Freeform, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Yoongi is tsundere, namjin - Freeform, taekook, uwu, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tata_Cookylove/pseuds/Tata_Cookylove
Summary: Jeon Jungkook from child to adult has a huge reputation no matter where he goes. He’s known for being alone as zombies walked around. Along the way, he meets new people who are helpful in his journey. Will he finally allow someone to be on his journey?





	1. First Day

At approximately 7:00 am, the outbreak started. Families were separated, kids and adults were being turned into zombies. Poor 10 year old Jungkook watched as his mom was being eaten. He couldn’t run away.

 

This was scarier than the boogey man. Scarier than dolls. It’s scarier because it’s happening in real life. Jungkook couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe his mom died.

 

A smile made it’s way to his face when he seen her get up. However, that smile slowly faded as he observed her face. “Mommy..?” Jungkook said with a soft, innocent voice. He expected a hug.

 

Yet, all he got was his mother running to him. With widened eyee, he let out a scream of fear. He never thought he’d be scared of his mom.

 

Before the zombie could get to him, a stranger grabbed him and ran away. The stranger yelled, “You’re supposed to run away! Not stand there!” Jungkook could only cry.

 

All he could think about was, ‘Was that really mommy’? The stranger countined to run. He made it to a camp. A safety camp to be exact. The guards let them in and checked for bite marks.

 

 Jungkook was too occupied with crying and worrying over his mom to notice that he was safe. Someone held out something to him. Through his blurry eyes, he saw red and pink. “It’s a lollipop. Take it.” A soft but deep voice said.

 

 Jungkook looked up through his tear filled eyes. He met the eyes of another boy, who looked exactly like him. “Kid. Take the lollipop.” This caused Jungkook to nod and immediately take the lollipop. In a soft voice, almost whisper like, he thanked the male. “T-t-thank you..”

 

Jungkook didn’t look up and see that the male was smiling. “My name is Yoongi. What about you?” Jungkook looked up from opening his lollipop. He had forgot that Yoongi even existed. “Oh...Im Jungkook.”

 

To Yoongi, Jungkook looked young. Yoongi was only 16 and missed most of his childhood so he didn’t really know what age Jungkook might’ve been.

 

”if you want, I’ll always be there by your side.” When Jungkook looked up again, he looked irritated about being interrupted. Jungkook only shrugged to Yoongi’s statement, the lollipop being more important.

 

Yoongi could only chuckle at how Jungkook was acted. Just a few moments ago, he was being all shy, now he’s being bratty. 

 

What Yoongi didn’t know, was that Jungkook was really grateful for him. He just didn’t know how to express it. Jungkook could only eat the lollipop and look at Yoongi with twinkling eyes.

 

”Aish. You’re too adorable~.” Yoongi ruffled Jungkook’s hair, earning a whine from him. Before they could continue to talk and get to know each other, they were interrupted. A big man, a guard possibly, told them to get what they need from the table with all the supplies.

 

When they got to the table, they saw a variety of things: clothes, shoes, food, weapons, drinks, snacks, etc. Jungkook grabbed 4 pairs of clothes, 1 pair of shoes, a lot of food, a knife (despite not knowing how to use it) and a backpack.

 

Yoongi grabbed the rest of the things and what he needed. It was like they already knew what the other would grab. He also grabbed a backpack. Jungkook and Yoongi separated themselves from the crowd and put their things in the bags.

 

 Jungkook was assigned to carry the light bag, because he wasn’t strong enough. They looked at each other and smiled brightly. They were packed and ready to go wherever the people were going. What mattered was that they were together.


	2. Chapter 2

As the group walked to a different destination, Yoongi and Jungkook were the ones who lept falling behind. They were playing too much, which annoyed the person in front of them. The male, assumed because of the short hair and body figure, turned around.

 

He glared at Jungkook. “Can you two please shut up? Some people are trying to survive here.”

 

The man had pink hair and was short, almost shorter than Yoongi to be exact. Jungkook teared up at the harsh tone the other had and the glare. Yoongi didn’t like this so he flared at the unknown male.

 

”No, we weren’t even talking. He’s a kid anyways so why don’t you turn the fuck around.”

 

Yoongi felt a soft hit on his arm and looked down at Jungkook. “That’s a bad word hyung.”

 

Yoongi laughed softly at how innocent Jungkook was. Then his attention was turned back to the male before he noticed something. “Oh shit! Where’s the group?!”

 

The unknown male turned around quickly. A small gasp was heard from him and then he turned back towards Jungkook and Yoongi, who were walking away.

 

”Hey! Where are you going?!” The male at them and ran towards them.

 

Yoongi turned around and sighed. ‘Please don’t come with us..’ He thought. Then stopped walking.

 

> Before the male could reach them, a zombie jumped onto him. The male fought and fought, trying to keep his body away from attempted bites. Yoongi immediately grabbed a stick and threw it at the zombie.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoongi grabbed Jungkook’s wrist and ran away, knowing the zombie would follow. ‘The things I do for others.’
> 
>  
> 
> The duo ran faster and faster. The zombie’s noises could be heard getting further and further away. The only thing they could do was pray that the person with pink hair would survive.
> 
>  
> 
> The duo stopped to catch their breathes and looked around. They were on a road and there were multiple cars crashed into each other.
> 
>  
> 
> ” Jungkook. I lmow how to drive. Let’s find a car that works.” Jungkook could only agree.
> 
>  
> 
> So began their seach for a working car. As they searched, it was unbearably quiet, making them paranoid about a single sound.
> 
>  
> 
> They searched all the cars that didn’t work for food or anything that could be resourceful. Then they continued.
> 
>  
> 
> Their search lasted until it was late at night. “Hyung..It’s late.”
> 
>  
> 
> ”I know. Let’s sleep in one of these cars.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jungkook nodded and followed Yoongi to a car that wasn’t badly beaten. The car was also in a very hidden spot, meaning no one could see it from a far far distance.
> 
>  
> 
>  They got into the car and realized something: This car was like a safe spot.
> 
>  
> 
> So they found a good way to sleep, hoping nothing would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this book :3


End file.
